cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The 'Home Depot' Treaty
border |flag2 = TOOL.jpg border |flag3 = |flag4 = |flag5 = |type = |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=7774 |date = 18 November 2007 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The 'Home Depot' Treaty is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and The Order of Light on 18 November 2007. Text of the Treaty Preamble: We, the representatives of the undersigned allied nations of Planet Bob, in order to form a stable organization, ensure peace and security, and extend a sphere of benevolent influence among the other nations of the world, do hereby establish this mutual treaty of military and fiscal aid. Article I: Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon a member of either alliance is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned member alliances. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned; and only accepted under the same terms. Diplomatic channels will remain open in the event that a declaration of war by an outside alliance is an unsanctioned operation. Article II: Mutual Aggression Neither alliance is obliged to partake in assistance in offensive wars, all military or monetary support is strictly to be decided by each sovereign alliance, yet both are encourage to support each other when needed. Article III: Espionage Neither alliance may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either one of the undersigning alliances conducts espionage on the other signatory, this pact will be revoked immediately following a 24-hour truce. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other signatories leaders. Article IV: Termination This treaty shall only be terminated if either undersigned alliance chooses to exit this treaty or if Article III is found to be violated by a member alliance. If one of the undersigned chooses to terminate this pact, they must give five(5) days notice before the treaty is officially dissolved in which they remain fully bonded to the provisions contained therein. The Undersigned do agree to respect and adhere to the Articles written above, both in the spirit and letter in which they are written. Signed for IRON - Independent Republic Of Orange Nations, *'Bay102174', President *'Shan Revan', Secretary of State, IRON Council *'DarkMistress', Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Council *'Bill N Ted', Minister of Defence, IRON Council *'PE Shang', Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Council *'Marechal Raphael', Head of Recruitment, IRON Council *'Heft', IRON Council *'Meterman', IRON Council *'KevinH', IRON Council *'Finsterbaby', IRON Council Signed for TOOL - The Order of Light, *'''grahamkeatley, Lord Captain Commander *'dshagins', Hand of the Light *'BamaBuc', Diplomatic Corps General *'Nobby', Inquisitor *'Dodoei123', Inquisitor *'ClockworkOrange', Inquisitor *'Velocity111', Council *'Carnagev, Council *'The Great Laxer', Council Annex I to the Treaty '''Preamble:' "Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Walk beside me and be my friend." Article I: Sovereignty It must be understood that both alliances shall remain sovereign and independent organizations. Either organization undertaking action (aggressive or defensive) against other entities not included in this agreement does so without implication of the other signatory. Article II: Amity The signatories commit to pursuing friendly and respectful relations. Both agree that they will not engage in negative activities towards each other, individually or as a member of a larger coatlition of alliances. This includes but is not limited to direct military action, supporting of third parties in conflict with the other signatory and/or Espionage as defined in Article VII. Article III: Mutual Defense Any declaration of war upon a member of either signatory is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned signatories. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned. Diplomatic channels will remain open to ensure that all signatories are aware of any potential threats developing to either alliances' safety. In the event either signatory declares war via activation of an optional clause from another treaty, and therefore requests the other signatory's assistance after coming under attack, the mandatory defense is then considered optional defense. Article IV: Optional Aggression If one signatory chooses to initiate aggressive action against a third party, the other signatory is encouraged, but not obligated, to provide assistance. Article V: Intelligence A. If a member of either signatory comes across intelligence that is related to the safety and well being of the other signatory then it is the bound duty of the discovering signatory to report this as quickly as possible to the said signatory. B. If either signatory is aware that they are about to be attacked by a third party, they are encouraged, however not obliged, to consult with the other signatory. C. If either signatory receives intelligence from a third party not in relation to either signatory, they are not obliged to share this intelligence. This is superseded by Article V:A. D. Should intelligence be shared between signatories, the source of the intelligence must be revealed to ensure the reliability of said information. Article VI: Financial Assistance Both signatories agree that neither is legally bound to grant requests of financial aid from the other. Both signatories are encouraged to do so in the interest of friendship and building a healthy diplomatic and economic relationship, however requests may be denied with or without reason. Article VII: Espionage Both signatories pledge not to engage in espionage against each other or any other alliance. Should either of the signatories employ such tactics, this document is considered void immediately. Article VIII: Termination Should a signatory wish to terminate this agreement, the agreement between these signatories shall end after a period of five (5) day with the nonaggression clause extending another five (5) days. However, in the case of a violation of Article VII or if both signatories mutually agree to terminate this agreement, the agreement is nullified immediatel As amended in October 2009. Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations